warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:RemosPendragon/Imperial Worlds - Tithes and stuff
Ok, lets clear some things up. Tithes and planet types There is nine (9) planet types with Greek alphabet. The fact, is the alphabet actually canon or not... I don't know. I haven't found the references yet or find it quite controversial. Nevertheless, I've collected planet types and given them their "tithe recommendations". This includes all tithes that have been stated for the particular planet type and those left between. (40 and 60 stated, 50 included). So here we have them: I would also like to add, that "Knight world" referring to Imperial Knights and therefore to Adeptus Mechanicus, are most likely tithed as Aptus Non as they are part of Mechanicus. Also, Forge worlds are tithed as Aptus Non, but have production rates which they fill for the Imperium. Therefore the Aptus Non tithing is a bit misleading. For basic tithing recommendations, it is said, that planets give everything their population doesn't consume. This is the case with materials, minerals and food, I think. Therefore an agri world will have quite harsh tithings, as they can't possibly use all the food they produce. I'm pointing this out, because normally agri worlds are small and host no more than 1.000.000 people. So if they create food for 10.000.000 people, their tithe rate would most likely be 90%, or if we stay in the rates listed above, 70%. Maybe the left-overs are put in storages for a bad day. If, however, the agri world would host, lets say, 1.000.000.000 people, their tithing rate would be much less, as even they can make more food they also consume more of it. This same principles, in my mind apply to all other "banana-planets" like industrial and mining. Forge world supports minig worlds with new equipment and technology and mining worlds are tithed of almost everything they mine up from the ground. So even there is no tithing recommendation for mining worlds, I would say it is quite high. Below are recommendations I have made as conclusion for these things: Cursivated are modded by me and not canon. I'd also point out, that even if cardinal world is but a civilized world led by a cardinal, I think, that they would tend to have a bit smaller tithing than normal governor-led planets. This is because of the pure power and influence of Ecclesiarchy. Garden worlds, generating actually nothing and offering nothing are quite tricky. As said in Lexicanum, they are mostly used as refuge for war-veterans and famed Imperial officers and high-ranked inviduals. So... what do they offer? Still, I've marked as 10-20%. For Fortress World, I've put 30-50%. This is because I think, that fortress worlds take more munitions, men and other stuff than offer them to Imperium. OF course they do give their tithes, but if they would be tithed in a way of 70%, how there would be anyone guarding the fortress? I think it is lower. Frontier Worlds are quite tricky too, 'cos they tend to be really various in nature. Usually though, they seem to be "death worlds" of sort at least, low-tech worlds and filled with criminals. So, I've put 10-30% tithing rate for them as Feral worlds have 10%, Death Worlds 10-20% and Feudal (medieval) worlds 20-30%. I think that Frontier worlds output cannot get over 30% in any case, at that point it has to be civilized world (in name at least). Star Forts are a bit same as fortress worlds. Star Forts, as I've understood, are governed by Adeptus Mechanicus and the population living there is practically servitors and tech-priests. Some Navy people may also live on star forts, but they don't actually produce anything. So how could they be tithed? I think, that the existence of star fort is good enough for Imperium and as they are used by Navy to dock, to get supplies and men, they serve as service-stations and are not tithed. Tithes And so we wouldn't be too confused by per cents, let me clear it. Tithe (one of tenth) is old term for kind of taxing. Practically made by church. So... if tithe is one tenth... isn't higher tithing two tenth and so on? That is my thought however, and this is what I got: Here the "S" means solutio, "D" decuma and "E" exactis. There is (of course) other tithes to ruin this table of mine but if I can say anything to it, fuck them. All the other tithes are in FW or BL publications so... I don't really see them as plausible this time. Here are other tithes: *Experima (??) *Aptus Tertius - Maximus (Kastorel-Novem) *Exactas Nil (Galen VI) *Exactas Minoris (Endymion Prime) *Exactas Tertius (Vyaniah) *Exactus Tertius (Kritias Secundus) *III-Secundi (Sagan-III) Category:Blog posts